


Of Protectors and Positions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [584]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Sibling Rivalry, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She remembers being told of the legacy she would hopefully inherit one day, including a place at the right hand of her older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 December 2016  
> Word Count: 151  
> Prompt: goal  
> Summary: She remembers being told of the legacy she would hopefully inherit one day, including a place at the right hand of her older brother.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little more exposition on how Veronica feels about her life, her family, and her options. It's one of the things I like about exploring characters.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Her mother taught her so many things when she was a child. She remembers being told of the legacy she would hopefully inherit one day, including a place at the right hand of her older brother. She always balked at that last part, already kind of hating the boy who would be perfect, and that hatred only grew as she became older.

She remembers the stories of the trio of protectors that followed the Beast everywhere, whether or not he ever saw them. She can remember all of the forms they've taken over the millennia, but she cannot remember why it must be three. Thankfully, this is not something her mother quizzes her on anymore. 

She still doesn't believe that she'll ever attain the coveted place that her mother wants for her. She believes in the Plan, but doesn't see herself in so lofty a position, regardless of her mother's dreams.


End file.
